


Profesor Kim

by NyuGR



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: A Siwon siempre se le había considerado un alumno ejemplar. Hijo de una buena familia, de buenos modales, notas que rebosaban en ser perfectas, buen compañero, amante de los deportes y como un bonus a sus cortos 17 años presumía de ser un joven muy apuesto.Un nuevo profesor llega a la secundaria Clinton.¡Por primera vez en su vida esta a punto de suspender una materia!"-Tan colado te tiene el nuevo Profesor como para que estés apunto de suspender Literatura Clasica- Hyuk ríe por la situación.-Yo no soy así. El Profesor Kim tiene algo que me vuelve loco.-Y no eres el único. Yunho no le quita la mirada de encima.".."-Siwon, necesito que te quedes al final de la clase- El profesor Kim le dio una mirada seria"....-No entiendo la causa de tus malas notas en mi clase.-Bueno...-Puedes decirme lo que sucede.-Me tiene loco.-¿Disculpa?-Usted...me tiene loco
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul





	Profesor Kim

A Siwon siempre se le había considerado un alumno ejemplar. Hijo de una buena familia, de buenos modales, notas que rebosaban en ser perfectas, buen compañero, amante de los deportes y como un bonus a sus cortos 17 años presumía de ser un joven muy apuesto. Por ello cuando un nuevo profesor llega a la secundaria Clinton todo el mundo queda sorprendido ante la situación que se presentaba.

¡Por primera vez en su vida está a punto de suspender una materia!

Nunca le había sucedido antes. Él era un alumno ejemplar. Hacia sus tareas con tiempo, siempre buscaba sacar sobresalientes, incluso ayudaba a sus compañeros en las materias que se les dificultaban.

Joder. Si no veía la manera de reponerse en la clase de Literatura suspendería y esto bajaría su promedio casi perfecto.

...

-Necesitare un milagro para no suspender. -Siwon dejo caer la bandeja de su almuerzo sobre la mesa.

-Tan colado te tiene el nuevo Profesor como para que estés apunto de suspender- Hyuk ríe por la situación.

-Cállate. Yo no soy quien siempre termina con un balón en la cara por andarle viendo el culo al Profesor Lee.

-Eh vale, no te enfades-Hyukjae dijo antes de sonreír con perversión- Pero hay que aceptar que el Profesor Lee Donghae tiene un culo de infarto.

-Ugh. Yo no soy así. El Profesor Kim tiene algo que me vuelve loco.

-Y no eres el único. Yunho no le quita la mirada de encima.

-Que voy a hacer. El curso termina en un mes y no creo que pueda aprobarla.

-El Profesor Hee no parece malo. Quizás te ayuda a pasar con un trabajo extra o te hace repetir los exámenes.

El día paso con un pensativo Siwon.

Cuando la clase de literatura llego, intento hacer hasta lo imposible por poner atención y no distraerse con la belleza del hombre. Pero era casi imposible. El profesor Kim Heechul irradiaba en lo perfecto. Su perfecto cabello en un tono anaranjado, sus pequeños ojos gatunos, una boca rosada que constrataba con su perfecta piel blanquecina, un cuerpo delgado con curvas en los lugares correctos.

Su mente estaba volando cuando la voz del causante de sus pensamientos le llamo.

-Alumno Choi, necesito que se quede al final de la clase- El profesor Kim le dio una mirada seria

Joder.

La clase se llenó de susurros, algunos de sus compañeros le miraban con curiosidad, mientras que otros tenían cierta satisfacción por ver al alumno perfecto en problemas.

-Dejen de hablar y pongan atención- El profesor Kim miro a la clase entera esperando guardaran silencio para dar inicio a la clase.

La clase se mantuvo entre lecturas y comentarios. Era una clase sencilla pero entretenida ya que el profesor Hee solía relacionar los temas con asuntos que llamaban la atención de la mayoría de sus alumnos.

Con forme los minutos pasaron, la clase llego a su fin y con ello la plática pendiente entre Siwon y el profesor. Cuando todos los alumnos hubieron salido del aula, Siwon se acercó al escritorio esperando que la bomba cayera.

-No entiendo la causa de tus malas notas en mi clase. -El profesor Kim levanto la mirada de los papeles que ordenaba sobre el escritorio- Según tengo entendido eres considerado el alumno ejemplar de la escuela.

-Bueno...

-Puedes decirme lo que sucede. -La mirada del mayor se suavizó- ¿Tienes problemas en casa?

-No.

\- ¿Algo o alguien que te moleste?

-No.

\- ¿No te gusta mi clase?

-No es eso. Su clase es muy buena para serle sincero- Siwon bajo la mirada apenado.

-Entonces que es. Dime Siwon, porque verdaderamente no lo entiendo.

-Me tiene loco. -Las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera dar paso a que su mente lo procesará.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-Usted...me tiene loco. -Dijo Siwon un poco nervioso.

-El profesor Kim frunció su ceño- Joven Choi, si esto es una broma usted puede estar en problemas y...

-No, no, no. No es ninguna broma. Verdaderamente usted tiene algo que me vuelve loco. No puedo prestar atención a su clase por estarlo observando en cada oportunidad que tengo.

El profesor Kim estaba atónito ante lo que escuchaba, prontamente su piel comenzó a tomar un suave color rojizo que se acentuaba en sus mejillas y las puntas de sus orejas.

-Joven Choi. Usted puede estar confundido y...

\- ¿No le parezco atractivo? -Siwon comenzó a acercar su rostro. - ¿No soy lo suficientemente guapo para llamar su atención?

-N-no.

-Sus titubeos no me convencen.

-Joven Choi, le pido que se ale-mhn.

Los labios de Siwon estaban totalmente pegados a los labios de su profesor que parecía congelado en su sitio. Quería contenerse, pero esos labios eran tan suaves que quería probar un poco más.

Ejerciendo un poco de presión en el labio inferior, Siwon logro que su profesor abriera un poco su boca para comenzar a besarle en verdad.

-Esto está mal.

El profesor Hee tenía los ojos cerrados intentando calmar su respiración agitada ante el beso más intenso que había tenido en su vida.

Estaba tan sumergido en las sensaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando ya se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio con las piernas abiertas y su alumno parado entre ellas buscando un mayor contacto entre ellos.

-Quizás este mal, pero no puede negar que usted también lo desea.

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de sus labios cuando Siwon toco su miembro endurecido por sobre la ropa.

-No, no. Esto está mal y...

Una vez más sus réplicas se vinieron abajo cuando Siwon unió sus labios en un nuevo beso, mientras que una mano ejercía un poco de fuerza sobre su nuca y la otra daba leves toques sobre su muslo. Se estaba perdiendo completamente en las emociones de aquel beso que verdaderamente le daba igual lo que pudiera pasar.

El beso cambiaba su intensidad por momentos, las manos del profesor jugaban con el pelo de su alumno y la mano traviesa de Siwon comenzaba a dar leves masajes a su miembro erecto aun por sobre la ropa.

-Mmm ¡no! V-Van a descu- ah descubrirnos.

-Shh nadie pasara por aquí. Las clases han acabado.

Siwon desabotono el pantalón de su profesor para comenzar a tocarle por debajo de la ropa.

Las piernas del profesor se apretaban con fuerza contra la cadera de Siwon.

\- ¡Mgh! Si-Siwon.

-Shh Hee no seas tan ruidoso.

Conforme Siwon seguía masturbándole, el profesor se sentía cada vez más cerca del clímax.

-V-Voy ahh correrme.

Tan solo unos toques más fueron necesarios cuando por fin se liberó sobre la mano de su alumno.

Su respiración era agitada, no podía creerlo. Se estaba portando como un adolescente. Sus mejillas tomaron un color aún más rojizo cuando se dio cuenta que Siwon aún se encontraba duro sin poder liberarse.

Con un poco de nerviosismo comenzó a masajear el miembro erecto por sobre la ropa intentando ayudarle también.

\- ¡Joder!

Siwon enterró su cara en el cuello del contrario en un intento por acallar sus gemidos cuando la mano de su profesor se internó debajo de su ropa interior.

Solo unos movimientos rápidos y Siwon se vio sumergido en el placer de haberse liberado, teniendo como consecuencia la mano de su profesor manchada de su esencia y el pálido cuello con una marca que no tardaría en tomar un color morado.

Alumno y profesor se miraron antes de iniciar un nuevo beso.

...

-Tardaste mucho- Hyukjae le esperaba en las afueras del instituto.

-Tuvimos que llegar a un acuerdo. -Fue lo único que dijo antes de caminar con dirección a su auto- Quizás pueda pasar la materia.

\- ¿Que tendrás que hacer? -Hyuk se paró a su lado mirándole con curiosidad.

-Tendré que quedarme todos los días después de clase para que me haga los exámenes reprobados una vez más.

-Vaya, que suplicio- Hyukjae rio mientras palmeaba su espalda, ya que claramente eso era más que una oportunidad para babear por su profesor.

Siwon solo le sonrió intentando ocultar su molestia ante cada golpe que hacía escocer los rasguños en su espalda, de los cuales su amigo obviamente no era consciente.

Profesor Kim.


End file.
